


What's My Scent?

by courtinator



Series: What the Fluff? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey Feels, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pack Baby Isaac Lahey, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pack Movie Nights, Rebuilding the Hale House, Scents & Smells, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtinator/pseuds/courtinator
Summary: During a pack night, the members of the group start wondering what their scents smell like, learning more about dynamics and what certain smells can mean.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Everyone, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: What the Fluff? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	What's My Scent?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love of Isaac and in memory of that sweet baby smell I miss so much. Set during a magical time in season 2 where everyone is happy, alive, and nothing hurts.

Derek groaned, watching Stiles shove another thick blanket into their cart. This whole pack thing was costing him a lot more money than he thought it would. Not that it was truly breaking the bank, since he had a steady flow of money coming in from a place that no one really needed to know the details of, no matter how much Stiles whined. It felt good to have the ability to take care of everyone without them having to worry, especially since he was in the habit of picking up strays. Well, technically one stray, who was currently bounding down the aisle toward him with an armful of snacks and a smile.

Isaac was really the only one of them who didn’t have any other place to go. The kanima, bless Jackson’s little reptilian heart, had seen to that fairly quickly. It saved Derek from having to do it himself. He’d been planning on it, he just had to make sure there would be no evidence leading back to either him or Isaac, but that problem was over now and he didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

Sheriff Stilinski, after some constant prodding from his son, had found the right people in the system to push through the paperwork to make Derek Isaac’s legal guardian. Derek had wanted to keep it a secret, to surprise Isaac with the news and a little bit out of fear in case it didn’t go through. Stiles convinced him it was a terrible idea, because Isaac needed truth and transparency if he was ever going to get past his father’s abuse. And even if things didn’t work out, Isaac knowing he tried would mean the world.

Stiles had been right, because of course he was. When Derek informed Isaac of his plans, the boy had broken down into sobs, clutching Derek around his middle as if he was the only thing keeping him afloat. Derek held him as long as he needed, feeling a part of himself soften in a way it hadn’t since before the fire.

Luckily, the paperwork had gone through, but Stilinski put his own conditions on it, such as getting a proper place to live. The father in him wouldn’t stand for a teen boy living in an abandoned train depot or a burned out husk. And since he knew his own son had been hanging around a lot more, he wanted a nice place for him to be too. So Derek had hired the fastest working crew he could find in the area to fix up the old Hale house. He kept the same framing and look, completely got rid of the basement, and had the house back to beautiful in just over a month. They were finally furnishing it and putting in some finishing touches, after having lived in an extended stay motel during the construction. This shopping trip was meant to get last minute supplies for their pack night, which would turn into a pack weekend of painting and unpacking and all those little details Derek hated to think about. Thank goodness there were a few girls in the group. And Stiles.

“Did you get anything healthy?” Derek groaned, looking at the mess of processed sugar and trans fats that Isaac dropped into the cart. He knew the wolf would keep them healthy, no matter what they ate, but he had to at least try to be a good parent. And wasn’t that a strange way to see himself now. He’d never planned on having kids of his own, not after everything that happened. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kids. He’d loved being a big brother and an older cousin, but now the thought of kids just brought pain. Well, not as bad as before. Even though his kid was only a few years younger than him. And a little taller. But the sentiment was the same. 

“It’s movie night. Just order a veggie pizza and call it good,” Stiles scoffed, considering two different throw pillows before tossing them both in the cart.

“I had to get everyone’s favorites. I got Twinkies for Scott and Boyd, saltwater taffy for Lydia, Skittles for Erica, Oreos for Allison and Jackson, and chocolate truffles for you two,” Isaac explained, pointing out all his selections.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Stiles asked, watching as Isaac got a deer in the headlights look on his face. He looked back down at his haul, visibly ticking the boxes in his head. Stiles finally decided to take pity on him. “Where’s your favorite?”

“Oh!” Isaac gasped, spinning around to go back to the candy aisle. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, poking at Derek’s side.

“You picked a good one,” Stiles murmured, going back to the shelves of home decor. Stiles wasn’t wrong.

Derek was finally able to drag Stiles away from the pillows about ten minutes later, venturing off in search of Isaac who hadn’t come back yet. This was a big store, but not that big. Derek sniffed at the air to help track his wayward charge, but smelled him all around as if he’d ran up and down every aisle. He probably had, the hyperactive bastard. The more he’d hung around with everyone and started coming out of his shell, the more he’d started to act worryingly like Stiles. Not in a motormouth kind of way, but in an excessive energy and enthusiasm way. Whereas some people’s wolves were fueled by power and aggression, Isaac’s was playful and affection seeking. And Stiles had made it his mission to give him as much as he could handle.

Derek had to admit that it warmed him up deep inside to see his mate bonding so fully with his Beta. Too many times he’d seen jealousy tear a pack apart from the inside and he’d been worried at first right after Isaac had been bitten and they seemed to hate each other. But eventually Derek realized that was only his influence causing the problems and as soon as he calmed down, everyone else did too. And when he finally admitted his feelings for Stiles, Isaac had taken to him like he’d been pack mom all along. Stiles pretended to find it annoying, saying he was too young and male to be anyone’s mother, but he was always the first one there to soothe Isaac after a nightmare or just hold him after a hard day.

“There he is,” Stiles chuckled, pointing over to where Isaac was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a shelf of women’s slippers with a bag of gummy bears next to him. Derek could never figure out how Stiles always somehow knew where Isaac was, even without the scenting abilities. It was such a strong bond and instinct. “Well, at least you remembered to grab something for yourself this time.”

“What are you looking for?” Derek asked, watching Isaac glance between two pairs of slippers in deep concentration.

“Erica mentioned needing new slippers,” Isaac mumbled, testing the softness of one pair on the back of his fingers.

“And what’s the rest of that stuff?” Stiles asked, pointing to the pile on Isaac’s other side that he hadn’t noticed before.

“Well, I didn’t want to get Erica something and have the other girls feel left out, so I grabbed stuff for Lydia and Allison too. Lydia would probably kill me if I got her anything fashion related, so I got her one of those car caddies because she was complaining about how anal Jackson was about anything in his car. And I wasn’t sure what Allison would like, but I noticed her fingers were getting a little dry from all the training, so I got her some cream. Is that weird? Should I give these to their boyfriends so it doesn’t look like I’m overstepping boundaries?” Isaac babbled, biting the inside of his cheek. Derek could smell a little whiff of loneliness wafting off of the boy, since he was the only one in the pack not coupled up. It was easy to assure him that he had a world of time for all that, but he knew it was hard to see everyone else in love while he was the odd one out. But whoever Isaac gave his heart to would be one lucky person.

“Oh my God, why are you so adorable?” Stiles groaned, grabbing the stuff off the floor to shove in the overflowing cart. “Go with the blue, they match your eyes.” Isaac grinned, tossing the pair up at Stiles before tucking the unchosen pair back on the shelf.

They finally made their way out of the store, his pockets a few hundred dollars lighter, but his heart a million times fuller. Derek smiled as he watched Stiles and Isaac walking side by side in front of the cart, quietly discussing their plans for different rooms in the house. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so content.

*

“I just don’t understand why we can’t watch at least one sports movie,” Jackson grumbled, pouting from his end of the couch.

“Half of us already have to suffer through watching you guys play lacrosse for months, so I think we deserve the break,” Lydia sneered, plopping down on Jackson’s lap to help soften the sharp words. She was telling the truth though, because they hadn’t missed a single game since their pack came together. Derek had been surrounded by the gaggle of girls, cheering on from the sidelines. Not all of them always got to play, but that didn’t matter. And Derek knew how much it meant to Isaac to have him come to his games, since his father never had. Derek was determined to be present for every moment in Isaac’s life from now on. He’d never have to look on in envy at the other kids while he sat alone.

“Stop complaining or it’ll be nothing but rom coms and Disney movies for a month,” Stiles laughed, flipping through the selection. They were all piled into the living room where the movies were going to be watched, it having been the first room finished besides the kitchen and bathrooms. They were all going to nest down there until the bedrooms were set up later that weekend.

“I should just go home,” Jackson grunted, making a show of trying to get up and having Lydia hold him in place. As if he couldn’t lift her with one hand at this point.

“You’re already home, stupid,” Erica snapped from her end of the couch, petting Boyd’s head that was resting on her thigh. So that wasn’t technically true for everyone except Derek and Isaac, but this place was going to be home base for the pack. Everyone else still had parents to go back to, even if Jackson didn’t want to admit it. He was still the most prickly of the pack, but Derek could tell he was trying. A lifetime of being a lonely dick didn’t just go away overnight. But getting through the kanima thing went a long way toward him becoming a happier person.

“No name calling,” Stiles warned, shooting Erica a look. Those two were like cats and water, always rankling each other up. Derek didn’t know the whole story and didn’t ask, just let them know it better not get in the way of pack business or they could both leave. He’d flashed his red eyes to prove how serious he was and they hadn’t had any true issues since. He could look past the squabbling, chalking it up to something similar to step siblings feeling each other out.

“We shouldn’t choose until everyone gets back,” Isaac said, flopping down in the center of the couch. Lydia shifted so her legs were draped over Isaac’s lap and he happily started petting her bare skin. They’d found out that while Isaac still had a tendency to flinch whenever he was unexpectedly touched, once he trusted you, he relished in it. It didn’t even have to be significant contact, but even a light finger brush made Isaac purr deep down. He was always down to cuddle or give someone a hug if they needed it. And ever since Deaton had shown him the pain leeching trick, he was the first one to offer up that service to anyone, no matter how small the issue. Evidently his specialty was period cramps, according to Lydia and Allison. Boyd took care of Erica himself.

“So basically whatever Allison wants to watch,” Jackson scoffed, referencing just how whipped Scott was. When he wasn’t following Allison around like the lovestruck teen that he was, he was following Isaac in almost the same way. Isaac was happy enough to go along with it, since Scott was one of the first friends he’d made that wasn’t officially pack. At least at the time. Now they were all under the Hale name and it felt so right.

Said pair were out getting the pizzas for everyone, since Derek was reluctant to have any randoms pulling up to his secluded sanctuary. It was far enough away from everything that any new scents would immediately be apparent and he didn’t want to muddy that up with a pizza boy. Scott was all too happy to perform this task for Derek, even after all the hemming and hawing he did about not wanting to be his Beta. Once he realized it wasn’t so much about bending at the knee to him and more about power and protection and family, he jumped on board. Especially since his best friend had been swayed to the dark side, as he liked to call it.

“I think it’s sweet,” Isaac murmured, getting a faraway look in his eyes. “To care about someone so much that their happiness is your happiness.” It was times like this that Derek felt a primal urge to tuck Isaac under his chin and growl at anyone who dared to come near his pup. That boy was to be protected at all costs. If anyone could live through what he did and still come out the other end so sweet, there was no question he was special.

“Whatever,” Jackson scowled, stretching his arm across the back of the couch. And if his hand just happened to land against the back of Isaac’s head, no one said anything. Allison’s car rumbled from the yard and everyone perked up, ready for the hot food. Stiles hadn’t let any of them open the snacks they bought earlier, grumbling about ruining their appetites and further cementing his place as the mom.

“Isn’t anyone gonna help us carry this stuff in?” Scott shouted from outside, slamming his car door shut. Erica urged Boyd up off the floor to volunteer, pinning Isaac down with a glare when he made to get up himself. He was about to argue when Erica began scratching his scalp, a move that always made him powerless. Isaac melted into her touch, looking every bit like the puppy he claimed not to be.

“How many pizzas did you get?” Stiles snorted, watching as Allison led the boys in with pizzas stacked higher than their faces.

“We wanted to have enough to eat for lunch tomorrow, since we’ll be too busy to cook,” Scott grinned, inhaling the scents in front of his face.

“Yeah right, like you’d be cooking anything,” Stiles scoffed, turning back to the stack of movies. Stiles and Isaac were the chefs of the pack, both of them used to years of cooking for their fathers. Derek was okay at it, since he’d had to learn some things along the way after living alone so many years, but he’d never tried to get good at it. Isaac and Stiles though, they put love into their food. Stiles tried to keep things healthy, after years of trying to keep his dad eating well. Isaac was the type to cook whatever someone’s favorites were. He’d go over to whoever’s house was available, whipping up treats in their kitchen. Isaac would bake decadent cookies as a reward for getting through a hard test and beat the crap out of some bread dough when his own demons got too strong. Derek made sure the kitchen in his house had everything they could ever need.

“You all love my chicken noodle soup!” Scott called out, feigning offense.

“Pouring something out of a can doesn’t count. And Isaac is the only one who likes it because he’s too nice to not!” Stiles shot back, looking over to where the aforementioned boy was sitting half asleep against Erica’s shoulder. His eyes turned soft in that way they always seemed to when he looked over at Isaac. Stiles would make such a good parent. Derek cleared his throat, trying to change his train of thought. He did not need to go down that path right now.

“So what movies did we decide on?” Allison asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Mom’s favorite said we shouldn’t decide until you guys got back,” Jackson snipped, pulling his hand back as if it hadn’t been resting on the back of the boy’s neck.

“If I’m the mom, does that mean I can ground you and send you to bed without supper?” Stiles asked, wagging his finger at him.

“Well, seeing as this is where we’re all sleeping and you’d all have to suffer through listening to my stomach rumble, I’d advise against it,” Jackson snarked, flashing a cocky smile.

“Don’t worry, I’d sneak you food,” Isaac murmured into Erica’s neck, popping Jackson’s anger bubble without much effort. Isaac had that way about him. Allison laughed at Jackson’s pout in response to being openly cared about in front of the pack. His macho ego just couldn’t stand for that.

“Whatever,” Jackson grumbled, sliding Lydia off his lap as he stood up. “I’m gonna go put that stupid caddy in my car.”

“Wait! You’ll do it wrong!” Lydia called after him, giving Isaac a kiss on the cheek before sprinting after him. The gifts had been a hit and all the girls had attacked him with kisses. Isaac just blushed and pretended to push them off, claiming it wasn’t a big deal. Derek might’ve seen a lingering look of longing in Allison’s direction when she was finished, but he didn’t want to admit it. That would be a hard talk to have in the future when no one else was around.

Allison took the now vacated spot on the sofa, laying down across it so her head was in Isaac’s lap. Scott came in a few minutes later, lifting Allison’s legs so he could sit under them. Derek liked standing to the side in these moments, just watching his pack relax together. He could hear Jackson and Lydia’s playful bickering outside and Boyd setting up the food for everyone and he just felt fulfilled. These were the times he lived for, when there was no battle to be fought or danger lurking. Those thoughts would always be in the corners of his mind, but these nights made all the trouble worth it.

“Come and get it!” Boyd called from the kitchen, causing a mad dash. It only lasted until they got to the kitchen though, because they’d found that Boyd was really good at keeping everyone in line when it came to stuff like this. His JROTC background made him efficient at getting the job done and it rubbed off on the others. They may elbow each other to get to the front of the line, but by the time they were in his presence, they simmered down and adopted a natural flow.

Boyd had everything laid out in stations, with the plates and napkins on one end, the pizza in the middle, and the drinks at the other end. The pack always insisted he serve himself first, since he didn’t deserve to settle for the picked through remains after getting everything nice for everyone else. Sure enough, he had a plate tucked to the side with his favorite pizza slices piled on. The rest of them got their stuff quickly, used to this dance and pleased with all the extra space they had now. This was by far the biggest kitchen out of all their houses, except for Jackson’s and Lydia’s maybe, but they didn’t have pack nights at either house for obvious reasons.

They went back to the living room to eat, all of them spread out on the different furniture and the floor. Stiles popped in Anchorman, eliciting a pleased sound from most of the people in the room. All the couples were cuddled up with Isaac off on his own a little, but if he was bothered by it, it wasn’t showing on his face. Derek knew that family was more important than romance for him right now.

There wasn’t much talking during the movie, because everyone was more focused on pizza and then snacks. They were all really good about sharing, but they did covet their favorites a bit. And if everyone happened to slide a few of their treats to Isaac as a thank you for thinking of them, no one said anything about it.

The squabbling came back after the movie ended, with everyone lobbying for their pick. Jackson was unusually quiet though and Derek found out why when he saw him rubbing his face along Lydia’s neck.

“Scott does the same thing to me,” Allison laughed when she noticed what was going on too.

“You smell good,” Jackson growled, digging his nose deeper into her skin.

“What do I smell like?” Lydia giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

“Like citrus,” Jackson moaned, leaning back before he lost control.

“Really?” Lydia giggled, sniffing at her own shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s really fresh and bright,” Scott agreed.

“Ooo, what do I smell like?” Allison asked, putting her wrist up to Scott’s nose.

“Kind of like warm honey,” he answered with a slight blush on his cheeks. Allison seemed pleased with his answer, snuggling up to his chest.

“I wish I could smell you like that,” Allison sighed, rubbing her nose on his cheek. “What’s your scent?”

“It’s kind of hard to describe your own scent. You don’t really notice it as much since you live with it,” Scott shrugged.

“Scott smells like chocolate,” Erica purred from her seat on top of Boyd. “Like walking into a Godiva store.” Scott shot her a happy grin, beaming with pride over his pleasing smell. This just caused a tidal wave of scent talk, with Boyd being informed that he smelled like almonds, Erica like fresh cream, Jackson like an ocean breeze, and Stiles like a pine tree. Derek grimaced, knowing this was going to lead to an awkward conversation.

“Derek smells like fresh brewed coffee,” Boyd said with a smile, curling his finger around the ends of Erica’s hair.

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Stiles grinned, winking at his mate. “What does Isaac smell like?” This was the question Derek had been dreading. When no one immediately offered up an answer, he knew everyone else realized something was different about it too. Isaac looked around, a mix of uncertainty and dejection on his face.

“That bad, huh?” he joked, but Derek could tell his feelings were a little hurt.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” Erica started before trailing off.

“It’s fine, I don’t need to know,” Isaac brushed off, wrapping his arms around his legs. Derek could feel the beginnings of shame wafting off of him, but that didn’t obscure his true underlying scent.

“Oh my God, you guys are such losers,” Jackson grunted, leaning his head around Lydia to look at Isaac. “You smell like a new car. I don’t know what everyone else’s problem is.”

“No he doesn’t,” Erica argued. “He smells like strawberries. I just didn’t want to say anything because it’s my favorite smell.”

“No, he smells like new car smell and that’s my favorite smell,” Jackson growled, apparently able to turn anything into a competition. Isaac was staring at both of them in confusion.

“But I smell popcorn,” Boyd commented softly, tilting his head toward his Alpha.

“Okay, so those are all wildly different things,” Stiles laughed. “Are you sure you’re all smelling the same person?”

“Is this normal?” Allison asked, straightening up to listen to his answer.

“Yes, it’s normal, although it is quite rare,” Derek started, trying to find the words to best explain the situation. “Sometimes within a pack, there is a certain member that holds a special place for everyone. It’s usually someone like the only child born in a generation or an elder besides the Alpha that everyone holds in high regard. It changes the person's smell to them into their most pleasing one.”

“How does that happen?” Scott asked.

“It’s kind of hard to explain. You know how your mate has a special scent to them, like one that amplifies your feelings and kind of smells like sex? This is more like the smell a mother smells on her newborn baby. A biological signal of overwhelming love,” Derek explained.

“So you’re admitting Isaac’s the favorite?” Jackson grumbled, crossing his arms.

“He’s saying Isaac is everyone’s favorite, dumbass!” Erica snorted. “You smell it too.”

“Oh my gosh, that is so cute,” Stiles giggled, bumping his head on Derek’s shoulder. “And totally makes sense.” Isaac was quiet from where he was sitting on the floor. He was looking down, not making eye contact with anyone.

“What’s on your mind, pup?” Derek asked, silencing everyone else’s sniping.

“I guess I never thought I’d be anyone’s favorite anything,” Isaac whispered, picking at a piece of lint on his pants. “I’m still getting used to just being tolerated.”

“Well, get used to it, because we’re not going anywhere,” Erica said, sliding from her spot on the couch and tackling Isaac on the floor. The rest of them quickly joined in, piling on top of Isaac where he was half heartedly trying to escape. Even Jackson joined in after Lydia pulled on his leg. Derek stayed watching from his spot on the couch, knowing Isaac would need to hear some more about how all this worked. He didn’t want Isaac to feel too pressured by this new information and think he had to act a certain way now. He’d fallen into this role by just being himself.

Derek volunteered to refresh drinks before the next movie started, leaving his pack to their fun on the floor. And honestly, he needed to take a breather after all of that love and emotion talk. Talking about the mate smell, with his mate curled up against him, was really testing his restraint. Derek had chosen not to go all the way with his mate yet, no matter how much Stiles said he wanted it. He had begged and pleaded and negotiated as much as he could, but all Derek needed to say was the name “Kate” and everything else was understood. Stiles did continue to inform him of the massive romantic getaway he was already planning for his 18th birthday.

“Hey Derek, can I talk to you?” Scott asked, hovering in the doorway.

“Sure,” Derek agreed, not used to this member of his pack coming to him for advice. Scott was the type to figure things out on his own or work through them with Stiles. But he wasn’t going to turn him away.

“When we were talking about scents earlier, I was going to say what Isaac smelled like to me, but then I realized something,” Scott mumbled, looking embarrassed. “He smells like fresh baked bread.”

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” Derek asked. That was a pretty typical favorite smell to have. Isaac smelled like fresh laundry to him.

“My favorite smell is cinnamon,” Scott whispered, looking panicked. Derek thought he was putting the pieces together but he didn’t like the picture that was forming. “But I smell that other smell. The one that I smell on Allison.”

“Are you in love with Isaac?” Derek hissed, feeling oddly protective all of a sudden. He really was a dad now.

“Stay away from my son!” Stiles shouted, startling them both with his unexpected appearance.

“What!” Erica screeched from the other room, followed by the sounds of stampeding feet. Everyone pushed their way into the kitchen, with Stiles clutching Isaac to his side. “What did you say?”

“Nothing! I meant- um, I don’t know. Sorry Scott, I know you’re my best friend but, how do I-” Stiles stammered, sending a pleading look toward Derek. Derek was just glad Stiles said it before he could.

“I think I’m in love with Isaac!” Scott blurted out, causing Jackson to shoot Pepsi out of his nose. “But I love Allison too! I’m so confused.” Allison’s mouth was hanging open in shock as she looked between the two boys.

“I think I feel it too. For both of you, I mean,” Isaac admitted, moving his hand down so his fingers were intertwined with Stiles’. “I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t think you felt the same. I didn’t want to mess up what you guys had.”

“Is this even a thing? Having more than one mate?” Allison asked, biting at her lip.

“It’s uncommon, but not as rare as the other thing Isaac’s got going on in the pack,” Derek acknowledged, even though he wanted to deny it and say that Isaac was off limits and they were just confused. But he had to put his own feelings aside, if this is what made them happy.

“I guess this pack is just exceptional,” Stiles boasted, squeezing Isaac’s hand.

“This doesn’t have to be figured out in one night,” Derek sighed, feeling older than he ever had before. “It’s not like it’s a declaration of marriage.”

“Oh my God, don’t even say that word!” Stiles whimpered, pulling Isaac’s head down to cradle against his chest. “I used to be a normal teenage boy. What happened to me?”

“Can we start the next movie now and leave Mom to his existential crisis?” Erica asked, pulling Boyd back into the living room. Stiles whined, but let Isaac go to join the others who were slowly trickling back into the living room.

“What are we going to do?” Stiles moaned dramatically, falling into Derek’s arms. He kissed him on the top of his head, wondering the same thing. But if this was their biggest issue at the moment, he wasn’t going to complain. Derek coaxed Stiles back into the living room with kisses and a promise of unlimited snuggle time, plopping him onto his lap when they got to the loveseat that was still open.

Isaac wasn’t on the floor anymore, nestled on the couch between Allison and Scott, delighting in their soft touches and warmth. It seemed like they were getting used to the idea of their new relationship, if those matching dreamy expressions were anything to go by. Derek might get a few grey hairs out of all this before too long, but it was worth it for the smells of pure joy Isaac was pumping out. Everything else could be dealt with as it came.

“You know what this means, right?” Stiles grumbled, poking him in the ribs. “All my kids are gonna get laid before I do.”


End file.
